Persephone
by Nanchih
Summary: This is a take off from the exceedingly funny story "Like a Red-Headed Stepchild", number 4497458 by mugglesftw, with her permission. You don't have to read that to laugh at this one, but I do recommend it. This is Harry's Third Year, he's a redhead, has been adopted by the Weasleys, and he is in love with Luna. Roll with it!


This is a take off from the exceedingly funny story "Like a Red-Headed Stepchild", number 4497458 by mugglesftw, with her permission. You don't have to read that to laugh at this one, but I do recommend it. This is Harry's Third Year, he's a redhead, has been adopted by the Weasleys, and he is in love with Luna. Roll with it!

PersephonePersephonePersephone

When the Dementors stopped the train, the Weasley Twins fought back, tossing everything in their pockets at the dementors. That included vials of their permanent red hair dye, made with pomegranate juice.

After the dementors were chased off, the Prefects worked the length of the train checking for injuries. The Trolley Lady followed them with her cart full of chocolates. Mooney was helping the Engineer get the train moving as quickly as possible.

A tiny robed shadow found in the loo was crying for "Mama".

A long curl of red hair was escaping the hood, and pale blue eyes peeped out, so Penelope, who found her, immediately yelled "Percy, collect your sister, she's scared!" He did so, wrapping his own cloak around the frozen child, carrying her back to the compartment his sisters were in. He deposited her in the warmest corner seat, and stuffed a big chunk of chocolate into her mouth, preventing any conversation. He was a bit confused, knowing she was not one of his sisters, but she had to be a relative - perhaps that Prewitt cousin was her father? He'd check on it later. Then he bustled off to help others, passing out chocolate in all directions. There were few actual injuries, but plenty of shock and tears!

They arrive at the station quickly, and there was total chaos getting all the children off, so no one paid attention to *another* Weasley firstie being herded onto the boats and up to the Sorting. The last name on the List, to McGonnegal's confusion, was simply 'Persephone', so she called it automatically. Anyone looking saw that red curl, and her oversize cloak dragged until she sat on the stool. Even then, it only looked as though her feet were tucked up under the cloak.

The Hat said, "welcome, it's been a long time since we had one of you," and Sorted her into Gryffendor, (notifying the elves that she had nothing). The over-long robe dragged on the ground as she went. Percy absently patted her on the head and seated her next to himself, serving her a scoop of cut fruit with chocolate sauce to get her started. She tugged at his sleeve, and when he looked at her, she pointed at a hot dish of fish in olive-butter sauce over rice that had appeared, so he gave her a slice of that, as well as a slice of the chocolate flan with raspberries when it appeared. He could tell she was still freezing, even wrapped in his cloak, so he asked the elves for hot chocolate. Steaming mugs began appearing along all of the tables. He wondered just how close she had gotten to the Dementors, to still be feeling the effects? Perhaps she should be sent to Poppy?

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling so brightly he looked as though he had sparklers in his eyes, and McGonnegal kept her eyes on him all through dinner. He had to be thinking of something, and it probably included lemon drops. Noticing Percy's thoughtfulness in ordering the hot chocolate, she whispered "10 points to Gryffendor."

When the Prefects took the firsties to the dorms, Percy found that Persephone was already asleep on the bench, cuddled against him. There was nothing else to do - he scooped her up to his shoulder again, still wrapped in his cloak, marveling at how very light she was, and carried her upstairs. In the common room he passed her to a female Prefect, who carried her to bed. In the dorm, there was a trunk by her bed containing first-year supplies, including warm pajamas. (The elves fetched it, and topped it up, from the RoR.) All of the clothes were of extra-thick materials, the warmest the elves could find. There were long stockings even Albus would have approved of, fleecy slippers, and tiny boots the elves had quickly cobbled up to fit her. All of the robes were a bit long, and everything was black. There was even a wand, of ebony and thestral hair. Oblivious, the child slept.

In the morning the three female Prefects in Gryffendor were in the first-year girl's dorm to help the children get properly dressed. They were 11, and most of them would need some help getting their hair brushed out, at the very least. Persephone was completely lost in her clothing, unable to even get her stockings on straight, but she was not alone so there were no comments. The Prefects efficiently tucked and tugged, tied and brushed, and in a surprisingly short time the new girls were led out in a neat file. The little redhead's robes dragged, as did several more, so no one noticed her tiny boots didn't tap with the others.

Percy, walking the matching line of boys down their stairs, quickly looked over the line of girls and spotted Persephone at the back of the line. He noted she was properly dressed (He knew Penelope would ask), and her curls were in a thick braid for the moment. It would turn out that those curls were untameable, escaping constantly into a halo around her head. All of the female Prefects from all four Houses began carrying brushes and hair ribbons, tidying all of the firsties up throughout the day. Her hair was wilder than the hair spells most of the older girls used, and even Madame Sleekeasy's Hair Conditioner didn't keep it down!

Meanwhile, she no longer looked as though they should take her to the Medical Ward. She was clarly confused, and very quiet, but so were half the other girls. The rest were chattering in high gear, soothing their nerves with noise. The Prefects helped both lines through the portrait-hole entrance, reminding them of the password needed to get back in, and took them down to Breakfast.

At the dining table, the Firsties were kept together to make it easier to pass out their schedules, but they were next to the extended Weasley clan. It was inevitable that she would meet Harry. Surprisingly, it didn't happen until supper.

At supper, Harry asked the Twins, "Who is the littlest Weasley, down there at the end by the fireplace?"

Surprised, Forge looked. Gred located Percy in the crowd of children climbing off the benches, and together they went upstream to talk to him. The crowd parted around them automatically, avoiding contact. Percy collected the whole conglomerate as he came back down the table, and introduced the whole family at once. "This is Persephone. These are the Weasleys. Notice the hair, which you share? We are assuming you are related - do you know? What is your last name?"

Persephone blushed deeply, and pulled some of her escaping curls across her face. She looked so adorable! Harry knelt down to her level, noting that here, finally, was someone tinier than he was! "Hi! I'm Harry!" He took both her hands, forcing her to relinquish the hair. "You are cold!" Are you all right? Should we take you to Poppy, the Nurse?"

Persephone looked at Harry as though he were the only person in the room, then finally spoke; "Why are you two? I am not old enough to kiss. I do not know how to fix this! I will have to ask my mother!" Without even looking at the rest, she turned and swept straight out the great doors and up the staircase, which was in the correct configuration for the Gryffendors but not the Claws. Behind her, it reconfigured itself, which delayed the older students.

By the time the oldest girls got up to their dorms, the windows were open in the Firstie level, the lights still low. It was freezing in there, even though it was September! Persephone was found standing in front of one window, the howling wind whipping her loose hair. Outside, broken clouds were scudding, low and misty. Persephone wasn't talking to anyone, so they called McGonnegal, who took her to Poppy for some Pepper-Up. Once again, she was put to bed without protest. Poppy was particularly concerned about her strange speech to Harry. It was possible she had gotten a concussion on the train, if she was seeing double and still in shock. Rest in the Hospital Wing was best, where she could put some monitoring charms on the child.

Percy was distraught! He was convinced he had failed as Prefect! The presence of the Dementors didn't help, magnifying his feelings into depression. Poppy tut-tutted, and forced him to drink a cheering draught before sending him to his dorm. There, he brought out parchment and a quill, and wrote to his mother:

Mum,

We have a new little one in Gryffendor, a girl, but none of us know her. She's one of US, no question! We have not heard her last name, yet, but her first is 'Persephone.' I'm assuming she must be a Prewitt, which means your cousin might be her father. Could you check? She's tiny, with long red curls that no one can keep braided, and blue eyes. I think the girls must have re-braided her between every class.

Whoever dressed her did have sense. Her clothes are all of heavy fabrics, all of good quality though none really look new except her boots. Also, everything seems to be black, with only the red-and-gold trim. Even her wand is black wood, maybe ebony?

I am really upset because she seems to have been hurt on the train, when the Dementors boarded, and I didn't realize it. Penelope found her crying in the loo when we were checking the train after the dementors left. I gave her chocolate but didn't realize she should have gone straight up to Poppy when we arrived. Tonight at supper she was talking oddly, and Harry discovered she was still cold. She is in Poppy's care now, in case she has a concussion. She was seeing two of Harry! No wonder she was so quiet!

Harry is all right. He fainted on the train when the Dementors entered his compartment, but the new Defense teacher, Mr. Lupin, was also in that compartment and he drove them off. Then he insisted all the children have chocolate!

PersephonePersephonePersephonePersephone

Thanks to the Daily Report he received from the Hospital Wing, Albus made his first stop before breakfast to the little firstie, Persephone. She was already awake and being checked over by Madame Poppy, who was not happy. The child's core body temperature was far too low. While she did not seem to have a concussion, she still was not talking sense. Poppy had just ordered hot chocolate, and was applying fresh warming charms to the child's bedding and clothing, when Albus walked in.

"Albus, where did this child come from? I don't have any medical files on her, nor a contact address for her parents! When I asked how to get hold of her mother, she told me to open the window and call for Demeter!"

Albus smiled. "Let me talk to her for a few minutes. I think I know where her mother is. Meanwhile, I think you can stop trying to warm the child. She is perspiring."

Poppy looked, and it was true. Persephone's face was flushed and her curls beginning to stick to her. Quickly checking her temperature charm again, Poppy discovered Persephone's temperature was still far too low. She was also very small and light, barely 22K and 121 cm. Her bones seemed to be far too light to support even that small weight, though none were broken.

Albus said, noting these numbers, "I think you will find she is just fine. She isn't quite human, after all, so her numbers won't match your averages. Start a file on her, because I think she is here to stay. I will show you how to contact her mother in just a few minutes."

'Not quite human?' Well, that Poppy could deal with. There were many magical species who could and did breed with humans, resulting in some children with odd characteristics. A low body temperature might not be important, but the confused speech was still a concern. She started a full-body Diagnostic and History, tied to a new record card in her file.

Meanwhile, Albus moved over by the bed and pulled up a chair, so as to seem less imposing or threatening to the child. He smiled at her and asked, "Now, Miss Persephone, Daughter of Demeter, can you tell me how you wound up here? You obviously belong here, so that is just fine, but I suspect you have some things to tell me that I need to know."

Persephone took a deep breath and began, in a fairly scattered way, to tell him things. "I was on the train with my mother, searching for that man we are supposed to find. I got separated, and wound up here. There is a boy who is two, and I am not old enough to kiss, so I called my Mother to ask for help. You need to talk to her."

Albus said, "Well, that is clear enough. Come, Poppy, we need to call her mother." Poppy was totally baffled, but followed Albus to the nearby window, which Albus opened wide. The early morning breeze came in, freshening the sickroom. Poppy dashed back to the bed to be sure the child was well covered. As she turned back Albus was already calling out the window, "Demeter, please come here!"

The air grew even chillier, and the mist seemed thicker. Tendrils solidified, and suddenly there was a womanly shape floating outside the window! Escaping from her hood were red curls just like her daughter, though the visible skin of her hands was green and scaly.

"Headmaster. My daughter told me of the child's problem. When we were ordered here, we were also ordered not to touch the innocents. We will obey that order, because it is our nature to only hunt the guilty. If you wish me to look at the child without touching him, I will do so, and tell you what is wrong. Bring him here and put him to sleep so I do not frighten him, and then call me again." The shape began to fade away on the wind, until Poppy called out-

"What name should I put on her records for her father?"

The wispy voice replied, "Black. Her father's name is Black." Then she was gone.

Poppy tutted over her record card. "Was that his first name, only name, or last name?"

Albus smiled, "Think, Poppy, there was only one man in Azkaban named Black, and this is a very magical child. More importantly, what is the name of the child who is two?"

Poppy could answer that - "She said that in front of the whole Weasley clan, about Harry Potter Weasley. They have probably already written their parents. You will need their permission to bring Harry here."

PersephonePersephonePersephonePersephone

Arthur and Molly were talking to her cousin on the telephone. He was not Persephone's father, but was still very glad they had called because he had no way to contact them. It seemed both of his children were magical, and he and his wife needed help! They had resorted to homeschooling because the children could not control their accidental magic. He and his wife were both squibs and thus knew what was happening, so they were able to comfort the children, but they couldn't do anything about the magic. They were pretty sure both children were powerful enough to get Hogwarts Letters, but that was still several years away. Molly promised to put them in contact with the local magical home school group, as well as being willing to help with the magic. Arthur was going to get their paperwork put through so that they could access Diagon and Gringotts, as well as St. Mungo's.

Then the fireplace lit up, and Dumbledore was asking if he could come through to talk to them. Arthur allowed him in while Molly finished talking to her cousin, exchanging numbers and addresses.

Dumbledore, quickly supplied with tea, began. "We did find out who Persephone is, but I'll keep that confidential for now. There was a good reason it was kept quiet. I'm here to talk about Harry. I need your permission to take him to the Hospital Wing, put him to sleep, do some tests, and possible arrange a treatment. I'll want you present for any treatment."

"Was Harry hurt on the train, after all?"

"No, but it was because of the train incident that the problem was spotted. The test is unique, and I'm not sure the treatment has ever been tried. I'll let you know what is found so you can make informed decisions."

Molly was decided. "I want to be there for the tests, and I want to know everything, first."

Arthur agreed. "I'll take the day off work. I am owed sick days, and if my child is sick that counts!"

Albus sighed, and drank his tea down. "All right, be in my office in the early morning, before breakfast. You will see and hear some amazing things, and I'm going to ask you right now to keep it all confidential. Either way, we'll probably keep Harry in the Hospital Wing all day. The expert will tell us what is needed for the procedure, if he is a candidate at all."

PersephonePersephonePersephonePersephone

The next morning, very early, Harry was awakened by McGonnegal. The sky outside his window was barely light at the edge. "Harry, get dressed quickly and quietly. Do not wake your siblings. Your parents are waiting for you." She went down to the common room to wait for him. Baffled, he obeyed quickly, going down the stairs still carrying his boots. She waited while he put them on, approving his thought to stay quiet by coming in his stocking feet. He had not combed his hair, so she sent a grooming charm his way.

Meeting the Headmaster and his parents in the hallway, Harry was totally confused when they went toward the Hospital Wing. "Breakfast?," he mumbled. They 'shushed' him, slipping the heavy door open just enough to go in, closing and locking it behind them. Harry looked around, expecting to find one of his siblings was badly hurt, but a white-lipped Poppy and Remus Lupin were the only adults there. On one of the beds sat tiny Persephone in blue-and-white striped pajamas, looking much better than she had the other night. The window was open to the morning fog, and a second bed was prepared beside it. His parents, looking anxious, knelt beside him to talk.

"Harry, we brought you here to have some tests done. If the tests are positive, the expert will explain to us what can be done. We want you to hop into this bed so Poppy can begin things. We will sit right over here by the wall, and we will not leave you."

Poppy brought around a couple of screens, and Harry changed into the blue-and-white striped pajamas that were on the bed. Then he climbed in and sat, clasping his hands on his knees. That was the last he knew, for Albus hit him with a strong sleeping charm as Poppy removed the screens. Harry's eyes remained open and twitching.

While Albus went to the window, Poppy set some monitoring charms. She knew this was going to be very dangerous, and wanted full records. Remus was setting wards of containment. Albus called, "Demeter, we are ready!"

The room got colder. Arthur clutched Molly close, but they stayed quiet in their seats. A dark figure materialized outside the window, and leaned in toward Harry. A wispy voice began speaking;

"Now, Persephone, I want to see what you did." The tiny girl floated out of her bed and crawled up on Harry's. Molly nearly fainted, but Arthur held her tight.

Suiting action to words, she said, "He held my hands, like this, and I looked into his eyes. I can see that he is two. One is innocent. One is only a bit, but it is a very bad bit, and has no innocence to it." She released Harry and scooted off the bed, returning to her own.

"Well done. For your age, VERY well done! Now I will look." Suddenly Demeter was floating above the bed. As promised, she did not touch the child, but looked into his eyes for several minutes. Then she was back outside the window.

"Persephone is exactly right. We have here an innocent child. He has some very bad memories, mostly buried but I can easily remove the emotions so that he can deal with them when he is older. He also has a Lich, a soul-shard, and it happens to be a shard of the guilty soul we are seeking! I can remove it without touching the child's own soul, though I may have to touch his head. It would be quite scary for you to watch. There will probably be a mess, possibly blood, but I promise you I will not hurt him. Oh, I am also seeking a second shard in the Castle but I am not sure where it is, and there are traces of a third having been destroyed here."

Albus was glad he was sitting down! Three shards? "How did Black do this?"

"BLACK? Black in an innocent. The guilty soul is not Black's. We know he is close, but we are not after him. We protected him, and the other innocents in the prison, as best we could, though we could not stop the depression, or the foul treatment by the human guards. We were ordered here to find the guilty, and this shattered soul is very guilty. May I collect it?"

That was an eye-opener for everyone. Arthur and Molly held a whispered consultation, while Poppy gathered basins, gauze, and cleaning solutions. Remus was in shock about his friend being declared innocent. Albus was having many of his assumptions overturned in a single conversation, and it was shaking his faith in himself!

Finally, Arthur stood and addressed the Dementor. "Do it. We are his parents, and we cannot bear to leave that Lich in him. We know of no other way to remove it. He destroyed one last year that was attempting to possess his sister, but what worked for that will not work for this. We will stay, because we are adults and we are responsible for what happens to him."

Demeter bowed slowly to Arthur and the sobbing Molly. Outside, it seemed a storm was brewing as the rest of the dementors gathered above the castle. There was no way that lich was going to escape! Persephone came back to Harry's bed and held his hands, even though he was unaware of what was happening.

Once again Demeter hovered above the sleeping boy, looking deep into his eyes. At first his eyes twitched even faster, and then seemed to relax. Then she reached down a single finger, touching his scarred forehead. The scar, which was always red, now swelled up. In a moment it burst open, spewing black ichor and red blood everywhere. Still she persisted, and finally a black mist and what looked like a wooden splinter erupted with a scream that seemed to have no source. She began to suck at the mist, drawing it in until the screams faded away. Persephone caught the splinter as it fell. Albus silently held out his hand, and she dropped it there. He looked at it sadly, dropped it in a hovering basin, and summoned a spark of fiendfyre for a brief moment. The tiny phoenix coiled, spat, and the splinter vaporized. The flame vanished, not even a trace of ash marking it. The bowl bore a tiny heat-spot in the shape of the Phoenix. Demeter hugged her daughter, sent her back to bed, and was suddenly outside the window, fading into the mass of darkness. The storm dissipated, merging like mist into the early morning light.

Poppy began the cleanup. She didn't care about the bedding - she intended to burn that rather than risk any contamination. But there was a lot of mess, a lot of dead black and fresh red blood to clean up. To her surprise, when she had Harry clean there was no cut to close! The scar was gone completely, leaving only unblemished skin. Arthur lifted his son and took him into the shower, removing every trace from his skin and washing Harry's hair. Then he wrapped the boy in a towel, and laid his clothes on the shelf. Albus put his head in, and seeing they were ready, cancelled the sleeping charm. Harry woke up, surprised to find himself in the bathroom. Arthur told him the test was over, and to get dressed so they could all go down to breakfast.

Harry said to Molly, "I had the most interesting dream! I was flying without a broom! It was all sunlight on icebergs and tossing waves, with great whales and fish. It was very beautiful!"

Poppy released Persephone to go with them, reinforcing the idea that she was related to them in some way.

PersephonePersephonePersephonePersephone

Out in the woods, there was a conversation.

"I know you will take her back for the Summer, because she needs training. She is MY daughter as well, and I want her for Christmas! For one thing, I need to take her to Gringott's and set up her school account and her Daughter-of-the-Blacks Dower. She needs new clothes, too. She can't be my Heir because we aren't married, but I can certainly acknowledge her after the lineage test. She's a powerful witch and will make a great Ambassador between our people. What I don't understand is how she exists at all? I don't remember anything!"

The shape in the darkness began pulling down her hood. As her red hair tumbled out, her skin was revealed to be soft and white. She pulled off the green, scaly gloves she was wearing. There sat a nice looking, perfectly normal woman who just happened to be floating.

"Dementors are all women with white hair and blue eyes, and in some ways are similar to Veela. They are fire; we are ice. Some Bards have called us 'Ice Sprites.' We have no sons, but we are not parthogenetic. We choose a man to father our children. We are confined to the Island unless summoned, so that man is an innocent soul. We cannot bear a guilty one. We take the memory away because it would drive people mad.

Yes, you may take Persephone for Christmas. The Island is foul even in Summer, but is actually dangerous for children in the Winter. We have a hidden nursery in our dungeons where the guards do not go, where we keep a fire. I brought Persephone out with me when we were ordered to hunt the guilty soul. She had never left the Island before, and I had no idea when I would have another chance. When we go back, each of us will be carrying all the books and supplies we can hide. They never search us, never think we are more than animals that wander around in the dark."

"But your hair is red?"

"That happened on the train. Some of the children fought us before that injured man drove us away. When we regrouped, my hair was like this, as are several others. When Persephone managed to call me, so was hers."

PersephonePersephonePersephonePersephone

AN: For this to work, every dose of the Twin's hair dye MUST contain 10 Pomegranate seeds. The mama Dementor will meet the train in June and will drop her off again each year for school. I even looked up pictures of Persephone - she's a redhead! However, nowhere did I say this Persephone is the Goddess - it's simply an appropriate name for a redheaded Dementor child. That led to her mother's name, which also seems incredibly appropriate!


End file.
